Pancakes
by GingerLin
Summary: Gaara is a ladies man, and Sakura needs to have more fun.


Another one of the fics I am writing in celebration of being back.

I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He pushed into her, again and again, relishing in the way she moaned his name. His grip on her hips tightened, as he got closer to his climax and his movements became more frantic.

She screamed and dug her nails into his back as he drove her harder into the wall. He grunted when he felt the half moons on his back break open and blood start to run down his back, he liked it when she was rough with him.

Finally she throw her head back in a scream that was barely auditable and as her muscles tightened around him, he released deep inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara pulled his shirt on over his head, not caring that small rivers of blood ran down his back. He looked over at the girl lying on the bed, asleep and content. It wasn't the first time he had slept with her, and he doubted it would be his last, but he hated staying until the morning, she always insisted on making him pancakes, and she was a god awful cook.

Picking up his shoes from where he had kicked them off, he found his way out of a room filled with so much girly frilly crap he could have sneezed and it would have been pink and sparkly. The girl had decided that everything needed to be covered in glitter, and god he hated how it clung to his skin. Worst of all he could feel it sticking to his member, and he would hate if he somehow got into a situation today where he would have to explain that one.

Gently closing the door that also happened to be pink, Gaara walked down the hall of the collage dorm, and grinned to himself; another night, another good fuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there, listening for what seemed to be the hundredth time this semester to Ino bitch about this guy she slept with. It was the same guy, not saying she stayed loyal to the guy, but he seemed to be the only guy who didn't actually want to be with her.

"I mean he's awesome, picks you right up and fucks you against the wall, but would it kill him to stick around until the morning," Ino said, flicking her white blond hair over one shoulder and taking a sip of her ice coffee, "he just comes in, gives me the best ride ever, and I wake up and find he has just snuck off after I pass out. The first time we were together he stayed until the morning, I even made him breakfast, but the next time he said he had an early class and didn't have time to stay, and every time after that I wake up to find him gone."

Ino just went on about how she didn't know if it was her, or if he was just an ass. Sakura had to resist the urge to tell her friend that she couldn't cook worth a damn, and maybe that's why he always ran away, but that would be rude, so instead she sipped at her drink and nodded along to the rant, knowing it word for word by now.

"You know, maybe you should play harder to get, say your busy or something, make him want you more or something," Sakura offered, running a hand through her pixie styled pink hair. If it wasn't for her delicate face people might think she was a boy; with her short hair and tendency to wear over sized school sweaters, except when she went clubbing with Ino, it was important to look good when sex was on the line.

"Please, if I did that, he would just find someone else to sleep with. This guy could have anyone girl on campus, hell he could have any guy on campus, but for some reason he chose me, and like hell I am giving him up just because he won't stay until the morning. I mean I think you underestimate just how good he is Sakura, he literally picked me and fucked me, how many guys do you know who can do that? Not even counting the fact that I cam three times last night."

"And you remember Casseil, right? He had a hard enough time making he cum once this Gaara guy is amazing. If I didn't like him so much, and love you so much, I might give you his number. I mean when's the last time you got laid, like 6 months ago."

"Not everyone needs to sleep with a guy every night to be happy, you know Ino," Sakura hated when Ino decided to talk about her sex life; none of the guys she had gone out with lately were worth sleeping with. "Besides I am perfectly happy with meaningful relationships, one night stands are just not quiet my forte."

"Fine, don't sleep around, we still need to find you a guy," Ino pursed her lips for a second, and then the blonds face brighten, "lets go clubbing, we haven't gone in months and its exactly what you need!"

"Fine, I will go if you pay for lunch."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched as Ino walked back and forth in front of her, doing a very bad impression of a model on a catwalk. There were two reasons it was a bad impression, one; she wasn't in heels and two; she towered at 5'2 when flat footed, which just made it look funny when she swung her hips like she had 6 feet to work with.

Ino did this every time they went out together, she would try on several different outfits, parade around in them for Sakura to judge and give opinions, and then choose whatever one she felt like at the last minute. Most of the outfits she ended up wearing out weren't even ones she displayed for Sakura, but hey as long as Ino didn't insist she did the same thing, Sakura was just fine sitting and watching.

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice, but I think the purple boa is just a bit to over the top, I mean yes were going to a club and dancing with guys, but you don't want them to try and stuff dollar bills into your thong, do you?"

"Free money is always welcome, but I get your point. No need to sell myself tonight, I'm just going for the booze, which we can get easily enough for free without the boa." Ino walked back into your closet and began picking out the next outfit.

Sakura lay back on Ino's bed, a pink and fuzzy cover greeted her as she ran her hands down the sheets. 'God does everything this girl have to be pink and or fuzzy for her to like it. I mean even the light is pink.' And it was true the ceiling light was tainted a light pink, sending out an eerie glow of pink to a room already drowning in the colour.

"Your not friends with me just because my hair is pink right?" Sakura said, this was a long-standing joke between the two girls. It started when Sakura had first walked into Ino's room, and was nearly blinded by the colour pink.

"No, but it does help me get through the tough times," Ino called back with her usual line.

"That's good to know," Sakura sighed, she was apprehensive about going clubbing tonight. They hadn't gone in a long time and the last time she when she hadn't even danced because she fell sick after being in the doors only twenty minutes.

Ino reappeared in a skintight outfit covered in dark blue sequins, "what do you think of this one? I picked it up a couple days ago and have been waiting for a chance to wear it out. I think its just perfect for tonight." She then preceded to do spins around the room letting the light catch the material and adding a new colour to the minimal spectrum of the room.

"I like it!" Sakura exclaimed, and for one of the few times she did this with Ino she didn't have to make a show of how little she cared. The material was covered bottom to top in sequins, the short skirt hugging Ino's hips and the halter top defining her shoulders perfectly. "That's so cute, where did you get it?"

"The shop on the corner," Ino said doing a little twirl in front of her mirror.

"The one on Fifth Street?"

"No the one down on Second, with the big hats in the window."

"Oh, that one, I always look in the window but I've never gone inside. Was there other good stuff in there?"

"Of course, it was filled with vintage party dresses and stuff. We should go and find you something, cause I'm not letting you wear that black dress again. How many times have you wore it to that one club, ten times?" Ino asked flicking a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No, it's only been seven, but I get your point. We'll go down once you decide what you're going to wear." Sakura turned her back to Ino and looked out her window, she was actually excited about getting a new party dress. She very rarely spent money on new clothing because as a med student most of her money went to books, not frivolous things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood alone in his bathroom, towel slung low on his hips and his damp hair pushed back out of his eyes.

He stared into the mirror with intense concentration. He hated shaving but he hated facial hair even more, well his own facial hair anyways. If he didn't shave every morning then he got this weird red stubble all over his chin and neck that looked like a cross between acne and a rash. And he sure as hell didn't want that when he was looking for a new girl to score with tonight.

Not that the other girls he had were bad or anything, but for some reason he wanted more then to just fuck girls, he wanted a relationship of sorts. He still wanted to be with all the other girls of course, but he wanted one girl he did more then just sleep with.

Sighing he rinsed the shaving cream off his razor and splashed water on his face. Patting his face dry with his towel he looked back up into his mirror. After years of being a secluded and remote guy, he was having the time of his life in university, but he still wanted more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pulled the zipper up on the side of her dress. Her and Ino had gone down to the little store on the corner or Second Street, and now she was stuffed into a tiny changing room trying on all the outfits Ino and the sales assistant had shoved in there.

Pulling back the curtain that was used as the door to the changing room Sakura walked out into the main shop floor in a sparkling knee length dress of dark green. "So what do you think?" Sakura asked as she did a little spin, showing off the way the material lifted and swung around her.

"That's it, that's the dress for you!" Ino squealed while jumping up and down on the spot. "You have to get that, it's just so perfect for you."

"You think so. Cause I just love it!" Sakura danced around a little to make sure that it would work well as a clubbing dress. "I think this is the one."

"The colour looks great on you, and it really brings out the colour of your eyes," the sales assistant added.

"Well that settles it, you're getting that dress." Ino said folding her arms over her chest as if she was some kind of royalty giving her permission. "Now change out of it so we can buy it and find you some matching shoes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls walked up to the doors of the club, the sequins and sparkles on their dresses and in their hair catching the light and making the two of them glow in a spot light kind of way. Walking past the line and right up to the bouncer Ino flasher him her usually smile.

The man looked them up and down, gave a little smirk of his own and waved them through the roped off entrance way. Giving their own smiles Ino and Sakura walked onto the velvet carpet and into the club to the sound of rather annoyed partygoers outside.

"I told you it would work," Ino half yelled to be heard over the music while scanning the dance floor for potential partners for the night.

"I never said it wouldn't, all I said was that it would be cruel to the other people in line," Sakura yelled back, she was scanning like Ino was, but she was looking for a place at the bar rather then on the dance floor.

"Well whatever, if they can't get in on looks alone then they shouldn't be getting in anyways. Oh found one, I'm off to do some dancing," Ino said before bouncing off into the sea of bodies.

"Have fun, be safe," Sakura called but she doubted Ino heard or cared, once that girl found her target, very few things could pull her away from it. Spotting an empty stool at the bar, she made her way over to get a drink. Because unlike her companion she had to have a nice buzz going before she could dance in public.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swirling the straw in her drink Sakura looked over the sea of faces and bodies that was the dance floor. She had been sitting here for half an hour and had slammed back three drinks already, which had made her head just the right amount of fuzzy to make her dance, now she just needed to find a man worthy of her attention for the night.

As she watched the people seemed to part around someone moving through the crowd, he was tall and his head was topped with a shocking shade of red hair. He made his way over to the bar; his walk reminded her of a lion who was stoking up behind its prey.

She watched as he got closer and closer to her, feeling almost embarrassed of watching she quickly turned around, and angled her face away from the were he was about to appear. Seconds later his lean body presses against the bar beside her. Sakura looked down to her right and got a great view of his long legs clad in loose black jeans.

"Double shot of whisky," the red head said in a rumbling deep voice, Sakura nearly choked on the drink she had in her mouth when she heard it. 'How can one man's voice be that sexy,' she asked herself.

Daring to look up she say that he was staring pointedly at her. "Finally I thought you would never stop looking at my shoes," he joked as his pale eyes held onto hers. "After that drink would you like to dance, or would you rather just keep looking at my shoes?"

"A dance would be nice," Sakura said, exceedingly shocked at how cool she managed to sound.

"Good, I'm Gaara by the way, and now that I have given you my name may I ask you for yours?"

"Sakura." She looked at him for a moment, 'do I know him; I don't think I do, but that name sounds so familiar. Oh well I think its just the alcohol talking.'

He slammed back his whisky and offered her his hand, smiling she downed the remnants of her drink, placed the glass on the bar top and took his offered hand. She let him guide her into the middle of the moving sea of bodies, and let him wrap his arms around her.

He pulled their bodies close together, and swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music. She followed the pattern he set; sway sway grin sway. Slowly she lost track of what time it was, or even what song, and then she lost track of where she was. The only thing she knew was she was in Gaara's arms and that was the only place she wanted to be right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At one point she was pretty sure Ino had danced by, gave her a thumbs up and was twirled away by a man Sakura didn't know, but she also hadn't noticed that it was a samba beat that was playing and that the crowd of people around them had thinned out and gave them more space to move. It wasn't until Gaara spun her away and then twisted her back towards him that she even noticed that there was anything outside of Gaara's arms.

Gaara wrapped his arms back around her and the led her around the dance floor in what was close to salsa type of dance. Sakura didn't know the salsa, but Gaara was such a good dancer that it didn't seem to matter because she felt like she was floating in his arms.

"Lets get out of here soon, I want to take you back to my place," Gaara whispered into her ear before spinning her around and around.

Once he stopped spinning her, Sakura was able to answer, "your place or mine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara quickly unlocked his door and hurried Sakura through before closing and relocking it. As he turned around, he saw Sakura slip into his room, a playful look written across her face, he followed and equally playful smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She moaned his name again, her hands gripping his sheets and her hips pushing up against his. As he moved into her as she cam a thought came over him, he never brought girls home, he always went to there place; maybe she was different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara awoke to the smell of pancakes. He opened his eyes with a groan on his lips, another chick intent on feeding him crappy food, wonderful. As he climbed out of bed, he pulled on his boxers that were happily sitting on top of his bedside lamp.

Walking out into his kitchen he saw Sakura perched on one of the stools that surrounded one side of the island in his kitchen. She smiled up at him, her mouth full of pancake and pointed at a plate beside her.

Understanding that she wanted him to eat the three pancakes stacked on top of the plate, he sat down with a weak smile, ready to force himself to eat every bite. He cut himself a good-sized piece, wanting this over as fast as he could make it. He looked over to Sakura first, making sure she wasn't watching for his initial reaction, when he was sure she wasn't going to notice he put the piece of pancake in his mouth.

And the only thing he could think was, 'God be praised a woman who can cook!' he finished his pancakes with a smile and content sigh, Sakura looked over as she finished her own.

"I know how much you loved Ino's pancakes, so I decided to make you some of my own."

"Wait you know Ino?"

"Yeah you could call us best friends, we talk all the time you know; about clothes, school, boys whatever we feel like."

'Crap.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah another one done, I like that ending, at least she finally figured out who he was.


End file.
